


What Doesn't Get Blogged

by Ruby_slipper_of_iowa



Series: Child's Play [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, M/M, Read the main fic, Series of Oneshots, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa/pseuds/Ruby_slipper_of_iowa
Summary: Companion to Child's Play. All the conversations that are either too personal or magical for John to put on the blog.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Child's Play [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900033
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	1. A Romantic Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters will likely be pretty short. Sorry not sorry.

Sherlock and John wandered by the stream. Sherlock with his hands collapsed behind his back, and John with his hands in his pockets. “So,” John drawled finally. “I may kill my sister the next time I see her.”

“Why?” SHerlock asked. “Being Bi is nothing to be ashamed of.” He smirked. “I would suggest we go to a Pride parade, however, I don’t like such large crowds.”

“Let me guess, Ace/Aro?” John asked.

“More like somewhere between Demissexual and Gay.” Sherlock responded. 

John was silent for a time, brain working in a way that normally Sherlock would make fun of him for. “Have… It seems impossible, but have you been jealous of the people I go on dates with?”

Sherlock stopped walking and looked away. “Don’t be ridiculous John. You’re thinking too hard.”

For the first time John cupped Sherlock’s chin and directed Sherlock’s gaze up to meet his own. “It’s okay.” He whispered. “I wouldn’t mind trying this out, as long as you’re game.”

“A new kind of game.” Sherlock muttered leaning closer.

“And the game is on.” John whispered just before Sherlock’s lips brushed his own.


	2. Talks with bumbling doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That conversation with Dumbledore that I promised ages ago!

“Hello Gentlemen, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I was informed by Mr. Holmes here that you wish to adopt Ms. Potter.” The man in the striped suit stated with a grandfatherly smile. 

“Do you have an issue with this?” I asked him, immediately getting defensive. 

“Well, my boys, it is quite the serious situation, and I only wish to do what’s best for Holly.” He started with a condescending frown. “You see her parents were not killed in a car crash, in fact they were murdered by a mad man who had a collection of followers. Their beliefs go along the lines of Natzis, if all my information is correct, and many have escaped justice, including I believe their leader.”

“That’s all very interesting, professor, but what does the wizarding world want with Holly Potter.” Sherlock asked. I kept my composure, simply following Sherlock’s lead.

“You mean to say that you know of the wizarding world, and yet do not know what many people want with Holly Potter.” The ‘professor’ asked.

Sherlock smirked, “Mycroft tries to limit the information I’m given about your people.” He then walked over to his chair, and I followed him to my own, before waving the two men to the couch. “But right now I’m more interested in who placed Holly with her Aunt and Uncle.”

I saw the man’s face twitch before he replied with, “They are her closest living relatives, why wouldn’t she go with them?”

“Are you suggesting she go back?” I asked, watching him closely. 

“Well, naturally. Family will always take care of their own after all.” Dumbledore smiled.

I smiled back at him trying not to make it as sarcastic as I felt. “Have you heard the phrase ‘blood is thicker than water’?” 

He nodded smiling, “Indeed, I’m glad you understand I-”

“I brought it up.” I interrupted him. “Because many people do not know, or have forgotten the full saying. The full thing goes, ‘The blood of the covenant is stronger than the water of the womb’.” I finally straightened out my face. “So you see, I don’t understand. This is besides the fact that I believe, and Sherlock or Mycroft can confirm, that Mr. and Mrs. Drusley are already in police custody and have been processed for severe neglect and child abuse.”

Mycroft nodded, “That is true.” 

Sherlock then handed Dumbledore his phone, which he had been on for the last several minutes. “This is Holly’s old room. If you can call it that.”

The Professor paled. “I see, well, you all know that I can put up further protections to make sure this does not happen again, but I truly must insist-”

“You placed her there, and knowing what we do you, you want to put her back.” I once again interrupted. “Has it not occurred to you that we can assure this never happens again without your help?”

“The man who killed her parents has followers who are still out there, and would take any opportunity to attack Ms. Potter. I am trying to protect all of you.” 

Sherlock leaned back. “There’s something you’re not telling us.” He narrowed his eyes. “Why were Holly’s parents killed but she was left alive? What happened to this leader? Why do you want her with people who will neglect her? Why is her scar so important?”

As Sherlock rattled off questions I grabbed my notebook and began doodling to keep focused. “That is very sensitive information.” Mister Dumbledore hedged.

“There was a prophecy made by his current divination teacher that implied Holly or one other child might be able to defeat a Dark Lord known publicly as Lord Voldemort, born as Tom Riddle. The night Riddle went to murder Holly something went wrong after he had murdered both her parents. She survived, and no one has seen hide nor hair of him since. Holly then became a celebrity, and will one day be quite the political figure, simply due to the Ladyships she inherits from her father and godfather. The scar is where she was struck with what is known as the killing curse, which never before and never since has failed to kill it’s target.” Mycroft rambled off the facts without a care while examining the handle of his umbrella. “I have no proof, but i would assume that a lonely child who has been misgendered since going to her Aunt and Uncles, and has been neglected for the majority of her life, would need some benevolent figure to look up to and guide her through her celebrity and political positions. Who better than the wizened old man who runs the school she will attend from eleven to seventeen?”

“Mister Dumbledore, we can be friends, or enemies, but legally, in the muggle world, John and I already have custody of Holly. We can and will move to keep her away from you if necessary. Now if you could suggest some books to help me understand what all you’ve spoken of, and a healer to see that Holly has all her wizarding vaccinations, you might begin to get back on my good side.”

“Don’t lie, Sherlock. You don’t have a good side.” I quipped before Dumbledore jotted down a list for Sherlock and disappeared with a crack.

“You’ll brief John about the Wizarding world?” Mycroft asked Sherlock. 

“Naturally, and you’ll give me more information on the situation, yes?” Mycroft nodded, then did the polite thing and walked down the stairs to leave the flat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love receiving and reading comments!


	3. The Untold visit with Cousin Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the things that didn't get blogged.

After the reveal of her disownment and doubt of her cousin’s guilt Holly asked, “Does every one in your family have star names?”

Andromeda chuckled as she drew her wand. “Yes, Holly Lyra. It’s why I believe you are likely his heir. You will have to go to the bank and get an inheritance test, but getting one may also prove his guilt or lack thereof. Now,” She made a rainbow of sparks flutter from her wand. “First I will do a full body scan to see how you are doing today.”

As she said the spell, Sherlock interrupted. “How did they know?”

Andromeda finished the spell, and had a floating quill take notes. “How did whom know what?” She asked with a slight glare.

“How did her parents know Holly is Holly and not Harry?” Sherlock asked. His eyes had never left his book. And John went to stand next to him, placing his hand on the other man’s shoulder.

Andromeda laughed, “There’s a spell for that, of course. It goes in and out of use, as do must things, but these things are easier to catch when children are younger, so they don’t have to watch their own body become something they are not. Occasionally it is mandated by the government, however it goes out of fashion every time a pureblood has a baby girl they want to stay male rather than allow her to be free to be herself. Currently it is up to the parents if they want the spell preformed at birth.”

“Amazing.” John muttered. “Your medicine practices must be highly advanced.”

“I would agree if we could guarantee patient confidentiality, however, a new reporter has been slipping in and out with patient records, particularly when that patient is famous.” She began scanning the finished charts. “Not to worry, I changed Holly’s name on all of her records after the fist breach of confidentiality.”

“But I’m not famous.” Holly objected.

Andromeda laughed again, though this time she was joined by Sherlock. “You are but, only in the wizarding world. Not to worry, John and I will keep the press and vagrants away.” He then mumbled, “As long as John can keep it you off the blog.”

“Don’t be bitter. You’re the one everyone recognizes.” John huffed.

“Don’t be bitter, at least you’re not mobbed when you go to the grocer’s.” Sherlock retorted, making Holly giggle.

Andromeda shook her head and compared her chart to the ones John had given her. “Well, you are not yet at the weight I would like you to be at, though it looks like you’ve gained two kilograms! That’s fabulous!” She gave Holly a big smile. “If you keep eating like you have been you’ll be right where we need you in no time!” She returned to her more professional mood, “Now I will be getting a full medical history. I’m doing this so that we can see if there are any long term issues that are hiding from us right now, this will take a while, but the spell is set up to highlight anything of importance is different colors depending on the severity. Are you ready?” Holly nodded and Andy preformed the spell, letting the quill and parchment do their thing once more.

“Now miss Holly, do you have any memories of magic?” She asked settling against the counter, and relaxing as we waited.

“Sometimes I dream of a flying motorcycle, or a big flash of green.” Holly started, “but those are just dreams, they didn’t really happen.”

Andy smiled before rubbing her eyes, “The motorcycle was likely Sirius’ bike. He enchanted it himself. It could fly, and somehow I’m not surprised he took you up on it, though your mother would have thrown a fit if she had known. I know she was upset when he gave you a leather jacket just after your birth saying ‘no godchild of his would look un-cool.’” She shook his head. “He was probably hoping she was too tierd to notice it.” Holly giggled as a beeping sounded from the parchment. “That’s not supposed to happen.” Andy muttered straightening and going to the parchment. Her eyes widened and she quickly cast another spell directed at Holly’s head. Before saying, “Excuse me, I need to get a specialist down here now.” She then ran out of the room, the quill still scribbling away like nothing had happened.

“Daddy, what’s wrong?” Holly asked reaching for John.

“I’m not sure Holly Berry, but I’m sure Cousin Andy will get it all taken care of, okay?” He assured her.

Holly nodded as Andy returned with another doctor on her heals, whom she hastily introduced as he preformed a spell and shook his head. “I will contact Gringotts, we will need a curse breaker to help with this.” He then nodded at everyone and left again.

“My apologies, it appears that Holly got a severe curse the night her parents died. It seems to be fairly isolated, but we’ll need a curse breaker to get rid of it.” Andy explained. “It may be the reason Holly did not die that night, but it does not need to be there anymore.” The rest of the visit and scans showed the signs of abuse we had already known, as well as letting us know that Holly had a strong affinity to healing magic already due to needing to heal herself as a child. It was not the visit anyone expected, however, it turned out that it may have been the one they all needed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love all comments and feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments! Let me know what you think.


End file.
